A toasty evening
by Duct tape 01
Summary: When something happens to the toaster in the Katsuragi household, Shinji buys a replacement. (this is just a humor fic i wrote in half an hour, don't expect it to be accurate to the story in any way)


The redhead stood in the doorway watching the boy play the cello. Sensing her presence, he finished playing and turned around. She clapped.

"That was good. I didn't know you played" Asuka said.

"I've been playing since I was 5 and this is all I can do. I don't have much talent' our brown haired protagonist replied.

"Eh, I'm still impressed" the redhead responded.

"Weren't you supposed to be on a date with someone?"

"Oh yeah I was, but he was so boring and cared about the rides more than spending time with me, so I ditched him and came back here." The dialogue played out. Then suddenly "I'm hungry"

"Do you want me to whip you up some toast in our new toaster?" the brown haired boy asked.

"What happened to the old toaster?" inquired our redhead.

"I don't know, ask Misato. It isn't the same after it's accident" the 14 year old countered. "And this is no ordinary toaster, Asuka. This is a Hussell Robbs 27125 Inspire deluxe four slice toaster in red and it has all the latest features. It has an inspiring premium plastic high-gloss textured design complemented by sleek chrome accents with soft illumination on the buttons while in use. It also has a lift and look function so you can check the browning of the bread without cancelling the cycle as well as a variable brown control and cancel, re-heat and defrost functions for your perfectly browned toast, every time. It also has a high lift function to facilitate safe removal of smaller items such as crumpets or bagels, and all this on four toast slots all for less than 7000 yen. And it's red." He explained as he demonstrated his new toaster's features to her.

"Shinji, do you want to kiss me?" the redhead asked and her lips touched his before she got an answer. The two teens were soon locked in a passionate kiss.

"Did I ever mention how much I love you Shinji?" our redhead asked.

"I don't know, did I ever mention how much I love you, Asuka?" they conversed during gaps in their kissing.

Simultaneously, Asuka and Shinji's heads were both spinning. _They love me back_ each was thinking in their head. Their prayers had been answered.

Just then Misato walked in, having left the wedding early due to an emergency at NERV. She had only come back to have a change of clothes and to check on Asuka and Shinji before returning to the wedding.

"Shinji, Asuka, I'm home!" the purple haired major shouted down the hallway as she walked towards the kitchen and the living room. Shinji nearly had a heart attack as he heard his guardian call out. Misato nearly had a heart attack as she walked into the living room and saw her surrogate children making out on the sofa.

"Am I interrupting something here?" she inquired as Asuka poked her head above the sofa back. "Come on you two, we need to talk about this."

Misato lead the charge into the kitchen, where the toaster still lay with it's now cold toast in it, as they sat down at the kitchen table and had a surprisingly mature conversation about the events of the evening. Apparently Misato had been silently willing this to happen ever since Asuka arrived from Germany.

Eventually Misato got up to leave, saying that her presence would be missed at the reception, but Asuka had one more question. "So what did happen to the old toaster, Misato" she asked. Misato mumbled something about it needing to be marked more clearly if it wasn't dishwasher safe and not to try to use the dishwasher until they got it repaired, which drove both Asuka and Shinji to hysterics.

Hours later, as Misato partied away, as she would do until the early hours of the morning; our new couple lay next to each other on the reclining sofa, eh. "What made you kiss me earlier?" Shinji inquired.

"Something about the toaster earlier told me that you cared about me back and I just needed to know if it was true" she replied.

"Well I'm glad you did" he commented.

Slowly, both of them drifted away into dreams and Shinji gave a final happy sigh as he fell asleep with his new girlfriend in his arms.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle!


End file.
